Ephemer
}= - Journal = }} '''Ephemer' is 'n Sleutel-swaard draer wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts χ. Sy begeerte is om die ware rede vir die versameling van Lux te ken en hy wil meer oor die struktuur van die wêreld weet. Voorkoms Efemer het krullerige, silwer hare en blou oë. Hy dra 'n wit hemp onder 'n swart baadjie met grys aksent, donkergrys broek en swart stewels. Hy het 'n rooi serp om sy nek. Efemer dra 'n bruin sak om sy middel. Persoonlikheid Storie Voor Kingdom Hearts χ Ephemer word 'n Sleutel-swaard draer op 'n onbekende punt. Kort daarna ontmoet Ephemer Skuld en sluit by haar party aan. Met verloop van tyd kom meer sleutelswaard draers saam met hulle in hul reis om Lux te versamel. As gevolg van hul besige skedules, begin Ephemer en Skuld egter uitmekaar skuif, wat hul vriendskap oplewer. Uiteindelik besluit Ephemer om die groep te verlaat om sy eie pad te gaan. Ephemer begin om die geheime van die wêreld en die Boek van Profesieë te bevraagteken. Op soek na antwoorde, Ephemer benader Foreteller Ava en vra haar hoekom die Union s teen mekaar meeding eerder as om saam te werk, en Ava verduidelik dat dit omdat die Meester van Meesters gereël het vir dinge om wees so tussen die unies. ''Kingdom Hearts χchi Ephemer ontmoet die Speler eendag terwyl hy in Waterfront Park, waar hy bestee word deur 'n Invisible, en die Speler betree om Ephemer te help verslaan. Ephemer stel homself voor aan die Speler, en die twee leer dat hulle van opponerende Unions is. Ten spyte hiervan onthul Ephemer dat hy die waarheid agter die Boek van Profesieë ondersoek en waarom die Unions teen mekaar vir Lux kompeteer. Wanneer die Speler Ephemer vertel van 'n droom wat hulle die vorige aand gehad het, waar die Foreteller 'n kappie figuur in die Foreteller se kamer ontmoet het, stel Ephemer voor dat hulle die Foreteller se kamer in die Kloktoring ondersoek. Ephemer en die Speler wat in die Klok toring probeer sneak, toring deur 'n ingang in die riole, maar word deur Heartless onderweg onder die pad en nie verder gegaan nie. Ephemer oortuig die Speler dat hulle die volgende dag hul ondersoek moet voortduur, want dit sal agterdogtig wees as hul Union leiers kennis neem dat hulle te lank gemis is. Eers later kom Ephemer oor 'n depressiewe Ava wat alleen in die Fonteinplein sit. Ava vertrou in Ephemer oor haar twyfel oor die Meester se leerstellings rakende die kompetisie tussen die Unions, tot sy verrassing. Ava onderskryf Ephemer se begeerte om die verborgenhede van die wêreld op te los, aangesien sy glo dat mense dinge moet bevraagteken en vir hulleself moet dink. Ephemer probeer spookend met Ava praat oor die Boek van Profesie, maar sy ontken dit. Ephemer vertel haar dat hy met 'n Sleutel-swaard draer van 'n ander Union is vriende en Ava is bly dat Sleutel-swaard draers van ander Unions saam kan werk. Voordat Ephemer sy verlaat, vra hy Ava om op te moedig, wat 'n glimlag op haar gesig plaas. Later die aand, Ephemer keer terug na die riool om sy ondersoek alleen voort te sit. Voordat Ephemer die kloktoring kan betree, word hy egter deur Ava gekonfronteer. Verplaas na die buitewyke van Daybreak Town, wat die laaste inskrywing in die Boek van Profesieë bekend maak, wat die gebeure van die Sleutel-swaard Oorlog beskryf, en Ephemer werf om by haar Paardebloem aan te sluit om die toekoms van die lig te verseker. Ava kies vyf mense uit die Dandelions, insluitende Ephemer, om na die oorlog as Unions leiers in die Foreteller se plek op te tree. Ephemer is huiwerig om 'n unie-leier te word, maar Ava beveel hom om die uitdaging op te staan en gee 'n boek van reëls wat gevolg moet word sodra die nuwe leiers van die Unie beheer neem om toekomstige vernietiging te voorkom. Daarbenewens het Ava Ephemer in kennis gestel dat die leiers van die Unions die herinneringe van die Sleutel-swaard oorlog van hul mede Dandelions moet uitvee en moontlike verbande tussen die twee wêrelde moet vermy. Die waarheid oor die oorlog moet dus onder die nuwe leiers van die Unions geheim gehou word. Ten spyte van sy twyfel aanvaar Ephemer hierdie taak. Ava stuur dan Ephemer na 'n ander koninkryk en beveel hom om die ander Union leiers in die Sleutel-swaard begraafplaas na die oorlog te ontmoet. Van hierdie ander realm probeer die Ephemer pogings om uit te speel. Ongeveer dieselfde tyd besoek Ephemer Skuld in 'n droom en take om uit te vind en waarskuwing was oor die dreigende. Wanneer die Dandelions oor die nuwe wêreld kom, word Ephemer herenig met Skuld, wat Ava se uitnodiging aanvaar het om by die Dandelions aan te sluit. Na die einde van die Sleutel-swaard oorloë, waag hulle terug na die Sleutel-swaard begrafplaas en vind die Speler bewusteloos op die slagveld. Wanneer die Speler wakker word, herinner Ephemer weer met die Speler en oortuig hulle om by die Dandelions aan te sluit. Ephemer en Skuld bring die Speler na die nuwe wêreld, waar die herinneringe van die Speler, saam met die herinneringe van die ander Dandelions, by aankoms uitgevee word. ''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross Volgens Ava se instruksies gaan Ephemer na die Sleutel-swaard begraafplaas en is geskok om te leer dat Skuld een van die nuwe Union-leiers is, aangesien die identiteit van die Union-leiers geheim gehou moes word totdat hulle almal ná die oorlog ontmoet het. Hulle word binnekort by die derde Union-leier, Ventus, aangesluit. Terwyl hulle wag dat die ander Union-leiers verskyn, skakel Ephemer en Skuld saam met Ventus, wat sy jaloesie oor Ephemer en Skuld se goeie vriendskap uitspreek, aangesien hy altyd eenmalig gewees het, maar hulle verseker Ventus dat hulle nou ook 'n vriend vir hom beskou. Wanneer die vierde leier van die Unie, Brain, aankom, vra hy of Ephemer hulle leier is, en Ephemer ontken dit, want die besluit moet geneem word sodra al die leiers van die Unie teenwoordig is. Wanneer die ander hul ongemak betree om almal oor die Sleutel-swaard Oorlog te lieg, dink Ephemer aan die pyn wat die Speler verduur het weens die Oorlog en verklaar dat dit 'n geheim moet bly omdat hy nie wil hê mense moet die tragedie onthou nie. Later in die Daybreak Town verslae Chirithy aan Ephemer en Skuld oor die Speler se volgehoue nagmerries oor die Sleutel-swaard Oorlog. Terwyl Skuld moedig dat Chirithy om Speler van die waarheid te beskerm, noem Ephemer dat hy 'n ander duisternis wat hy beplan om met Skuld te ondersoek, sintuig. Sodra Chirithy vertrek, vra Skuld Ephemer se wysheid om Chirithy oor die duisternis te vertel, aangesien dit waarskynlik net Chirithy gemaak het, maar Ephemer beweer dat dit ook Chirithy raak en dat hoe meer die nuwe wêreld van sy voorganger verskil, hoe meer ongerust gegenereer word. Ephemer wys daarop dat die Union Cross hom in 'n ander soort boosheid en duisternis bevind. Skuld herinner Ephemer dan dat die reëls dikteer dat hulle die Union Cross lei, wat Ephemer aanvaar. Vaardighede :Hoofartikel: Starlight Ephemer gebruik die derde opgradering van die Starlight Sleutel-swaard. File:Starlight (Upgrade 3) KHX.png|Ephemer se Starlight Sleutel-swaard Etimologie " " verwys na dinge wat kort of tydelik is. Eksterne skakels